The House
The House acts as the HUB for the mod, you can come back to it anytime via a special button on the Main Menu, every time you do something in The House it will save your progress. If you start The House via the Chapter Selection menu it will completely reset everything in The House and you will lose your progress. When you are in the house, you can check your Emails, your Mail Box, answer the phone when it rings or just explore and try to uncover the mysteries that lurk in there. Even though Jake's Wife has recently passed away, you are not completely alone... But beware, the house may seem peaceful, but random scares happen occasionally, and at night, they happen more and more often... {C}In the latter stages of The House meaning when the player completes a chapter as well as uncover the mysteries within The House. There would be new locations to uncover in the house. The map in the attic forshadows the next locations to visit in the house for Chapter 1, which are The Playground, The Well, and The Barn. Click here to view The House's contents. Locations in The HouseEdit *The Bedroom *The Bathroom *The Attic *The Basement *The Kitchen *+ List More + Usable Objects/Devices *Computer *TV *Truck *Drawing Board *Phones *Mailbox *Boiler *Fireplace *+ List More + Items *Flashlight *Batteries *Shovel *Box of Flares *Axe *Truck Keys *Kitchen Door Key(Back Door) *Basement Key *Attic Key *Garage Remote *Crowbar *Wrench *Laserpointer *Empty Magazines *Her Box *Her Chest *+ List More + List of Scares Sightings of Jake's Wife *The Attic: She appears when entering and/or exiting the attic. *The Bathroom: Sometime at night, the bathroom door opens and She comes crawling out, Jake will try to evade her, but hiding in either of the Bathrooms, or even attempting to escape the House using the basement doors results in being scared and waking up again. *The Kitchen: occasionaly all the doors of the kitchen cabinents will fly open at once. *The Kitchen: occasionaly, the doors of the fridge and freezer will open at times. *The Kitchen: when anwsering the phone She'll shriek and the windows will break, causing Jake to wake up again. *The Living Room: the piano will start playing "Moonlight" by itself. *The Bedroom: the music box will play itself. *The Basement: After walking downstairs from inside, her feet will be visible in the window above her diary page. she then flies upwards. *The Basement: after walking down the inside stairs, she will walk down the coridoor on the other side of the basement towards the outside doors. *The Basement: occasionally *Upstairs Hallway: Rarely, a black shadow will fly down the hall, towards the Bedroom *Upstairs Hallway: The shutters on the windows will all move, as if pushed by a breeze. Trivia *The reason why Jake does not simply move out of The House despite the paranormal events he's experienced, is because Jake and his Wife had only recently moved into the house. Given their jobs, they both wouldn't be able to come up with enough money to move to another home, let alone just Jake. So the main reason is, not enough money. *Despite the fact that The House is a hub, The House holds the background story for Jake and other characters, making it a important part of Underhell. *You cannot use weapons in The House nor The Kick(Page comming soon). *The Player is intended not to die in The House, however given the possible physics glitches. On a rare occasion the player might kill himself/herself by accident while stepping on a prop such as the Soda can. *If the player were to cheat by spawning weapons in The House, if he/she were to step inside The House, the weapons would get removed in a matter of seconds. This can be avoided by using the correct ent_fire kill commands. *For any players of Smod would know about the Zombie2 NPC, the zombie that would run and not have a headcrab. If you were to spawn a Zombie2 NPC within The House, it would spawn a starved zombie model. If the player were to spawn the Zombie2 on any other map, this would lead to a Error model. This is due to the fact that in the scripts folder, only The House has a set model path for the Zombie2. *Only the interior of The House has info_nodes, meaning if you were to spawn a NPC elsewhere, the NPC would be unable to navigate without a straight forward path(And minimal distance). *Brandon Mckagen aka bXmMusic makes two appearances in Underhell. He is playing as himself. *Crows were first introduced in The Prologue of The House not Chapter 1 of The House. Crows can be seen flying around but not landing. *Although the player cannot noclip, there seems to be a absence of some invisible walls known as playerclips. If the player were to set the sv_gravity to a low value or even a negative value, the player would be able to escape the boundaries of The House and explore other areas. However, keep in mind that these areas were not finished at the time of The Prologue's release. *When "She" come out of The Bathroom, "She" can be observed as a NPC_ZombieTorso with a different model. Category:Places